


Detention

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cringy Dirty Talk, Desk Sex, F/M, Lollipops, Sticky Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Starscream has inappropriate dreams concerning Airachnid,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, how did this begin? At first as a standard filthy AU idea, born out of a need for more AirxStar around here. But then I was too lazy to explain said AU out so I just made it dream.  
> The struggle is real, kids.

There was something to be said about the quiet tranquillity of an empty school. A place so often associated with images of chaotic masses flitting to and from packed classrooms, corridors filled with constant chatter and clicking footsteps, the usual familiar daily disorder. To see it so hollow and deserted was a powerful jolt to the systems, to the unacquainted witness.  
Starscream, though, had seen it more times than he cared to count. With another sigh he dragged himself along the inner twisting hallways of the Kaon Academy, walls scored and scribbled with grafitti and corners littered with empty energon cubes and containers. Anyone else visiting from one of Cybertron's other grand cities would have fainted at the sight of just one room of the Academy, let alone survived a complete inspection of the place. Well, Kaon was never heralded as the education capital of the world. Anyone who graduated went straight into a military career, where brawn was always favoured over brains. 

If being a student at Kaon Academy was a nightmare, being a teacher was the Pit incarnate. Even the part-time job that Starscream had to take- energon chips were becoming steadily scarcer with each vorn- was stressing his processor and spark to their limits. Physics and chemistry were by no means simple subjects to teach, but the apathy and insolence of the students he was stuck with didn't make it any easier. And lucky him, tonight he was assigned as the official detention monitor. Usually that meant sitting in an overcrowded hall for a few breems surrounded by restless and angry adolescents and being a prime target for holo-airplanes and wayward stun shots. But- surprise surprise- one of his peers wasn't available to take their own class for detention, and so the job was shifted over to Starscream.

So make that an overcrowded hall filled with restless and angry adolescents that he didn't know or care to know. The joys of the working class. 

Finally Starscream hauled himself in front of the room that would be his prison for the next two breems, and somehow forced himself to slide the door open. What greeted him was a suspiciously large auditorium- with an equally suspicious lack of students. Well, save for the young mistress seated atop a desk and idly sliding blunt razors along the ends of her digits. Said razors were attached to the ends of strange jointed rods that extended from her back, twitching at the sound of Starscream's arrival. She didn't react when he cleared his vocaliser to gain her attention, and only finally glanced over when he started tapping his peds impatiently. Something swirled in her mouth- the stick of an energon pop, Starscream recognised with a roll of his optics- and her own pink optics narrowed in displeasure.

"From your punishment record, you _should_  be well versed in how detentions go around here, Miss..." He consulted the data pad on the largest desk at the front, displaying a single line of text at the top. "Airachnid." She _hmphed_ in affirmation around her lollipop, looking around aimlessly and swinging her legs beneath her, which Starscream noticed were covered by _far shorter_ than regulation skirt armour. "Then might I ask why you're not seated in a chair?"  
"I'd hardly think something as simple as seating choices would matter," she answered in a strangely silky voice, taking the lollipop out of her mouth and hanging it between two digits. Starscream was used to grunts, shrugs of shoulderplates or no reply at all when he asked the standard rhetorics, so understandably he was surprised to hear her speak. 

"Even if we were to dismiss that matter, Miss Airachnid," Starscream continued carefully, servos crossed as he stood at the front of the auditorium. "You are still in contradiction of several other academy rules. Eating in class, unacceptable uniform,-" That comment earned him a similar roll of honeycomb optics. "Lack of respect for staff, backtalk-"

"We'll be here all night if you reel off _all_ the rules I'm breaking," Airachnid interrupted with a barely suppressed smirk. Starscream responded with a growl of frustration, "And impudence." Not taking his optics off of her, he sat himself down stiffly and placed his tense servos on the desk surface. "I am Professor Starscream, and I am in charge of supervising you for the next two breems." Airachnid popped the treat back into her mouth and put all her focus of sucking the sugar out rather than listening to the monotonous drone of 'can' and 'can'ts' that she had to suffer through almost every day. It wasn't as if she asked for endless detentions, and she'd sooner throw herself in a Scraplet pit than follow the academy's expectations. Nothing like a little rebellion to fuel the studious mind, after all. As for the 'skirt armour' rules... well, every girl liked a bit of freedom down there. At least this session offered a change of scenery... Airachnid had never seen this Starscream around the academy, which meant he was either a recent addition- a theory turned to dust when it was clear he wasn't shaking in his circuit boards at the mere prospect of detention management- or an experienced part-timer. Not an ounce of fear about him... the occasional jerking of his wings from habit rather than discomfort. Airachnid had never seen a pair of wings on a mech before... but _damn_ did they look good. Her lips curled into a mischievous smirk, and Starscream's optics narrowed further in contempt as she swirled the energon pop around her mouth. 

"If you're going to disobey rules, you can at least seat yourself properly," he said slowly and remained stone-faced even at the pink glare he elicited from Airachnid, who eventually heaved a deep sigh and pushed herself off the desk surface and dropped herself onto the nearest chair, pointed heels replacing her previous place atop the table. Her tiny skirt armour shifted to reveal even more of her naked legs. Starscream growled at her growing smirk and resigned himself to ignoring her to the best of his abilities.

As it was, his abilities were very limited.

First it was the rhythmic clicking of a sharp glossa, then piercing taps of heels on metal that jolted Starscream from any hope of a quiet evening's work. Every time he glanced upwards the unwelcome ambience abruptly stopped and Airachnid regarded him innocently. Her servos stretched behind her helm with elbows pointed forwards, chestplates pushed forwards... that blouse _really_ was too small for her. What was it with the femme students insisting on adorning in armour that practically cut off their energon flows? It was a mystery that Starscream wasn't sure he wanted to uncover.

Almost autonomously he reached a servo out to grab at something on the desk- only for his hand to close on thin air. The owner of the desk didn't think to keep it stocked with blank disk drives. With a guttural sigh he hauled himself up from his chair and made towards the back storage area of the hall, optics swerving away from Airachnid as he walked down her row, still sucking on her energon pop. At least she'd stilled the noises for now. He didn't realise he was on the floor until he felt his denta clamp down painfully on his glossa, chin aching from the impact. He hissed as the sweet taste of energon filled his mouth and shot his optics to Airachnid grinning above him. 

"I thought Seekers were supposed to be _majestic_ ," she chided, the leg she used to trip him up drawing back in and-  
 _'Oh my Primus...'_ From this angle on the ground and how Airachnid had idly positioned her legs, Starscream had a full view right into the centre of her waist. Thin black armour flexing and lightly beaded with drops of condensation and... other fluids. Even with his borderline gawking Airachnid didn't seem to even notice, too preoccupied with smiling down at him and consuming her energon treat. With a quick aversion of his optics and a shake of his helm Starscream righted himself and looked back down at Airachnid, praying that the heat in his faceplates wasn't noticeable.

"Keep talking like that and I'll keep you here for the rest of the night." Another infuriating roll of the optics and she swivelled herself away from him as he tried to remember what he was doing. Blank disk drives. Right. 

Finally he reached the secluded back of the class during his inner attempts to banish what he just saw from all memory, and scanned the shelves for what he was looking for. Now what idiot put their disks on the _top_ shelf?! Even with his... ped spikes (anyone who dared call them heels was rewarded with a face full of rocket shell) he couldn't reach the storage box.    
It seemed that he was sighing a lot today.

"Airachnid," he called with heavy reluctance, and the femme in question's helm oriented slightly around in acknowledgement. "Come make yourself useful and-"

"Take the disk box down?"

The sudden apparition abomination at his side caused Starscream to very unprofessionally yelp in surprise. "Primus, how-how-did you-you just-" Her mockingly innocent expression just stared him down in his stuttering. "Don't do that, give a mech a spark attack..." As instructed, Airachnid was able to retrieve the high box with her extended back legs (though even she had to lift her heels up). And still recovering from shock, Starscream's optics wandered down, down, down before finally settling... on her chestplates. Which he had a straight view down from this height. 

_'Not giving me a break tonight, huh Primus?'_ He thought with a grimace and flashbacks to all the break room stories of colleagues discussing their students... and there would always be someone with optics for one of them. And more than one of them had mentioned a certain many-legged femme. Student/teacher relations weren't by any means illicit- in some cities they were even encouraged- as long as both parties agreed to the relationship. What was he even thinking, she wasn't even his student! Let alone his type... but that fluid on her definitely wasn't _just_ condensation.  
His internal chronometer registered another breem and a half remaining in the detention, not counting any extra time he decided to dish out. A sweet sweet while with just her and him...

"Let me guess, I also have to _carry_ this thing?" Starscream's optics darted back over Airachnid, now holding a hulking blue storage box in her servos- which were forced to compress her chestplates together as she held onto the box's side handles. Hm, nothing wrong with enjoying the free eye candy, he guessed. And distractions of the mind always helped in reducing stress...

"Well, since you suggested it," he answered to a groan from the femme and her stomping her peds against the floor in a juvenile huff, which made her aft sway and swish as she stamped down the desk rows... Oh no, she was _so_ doing that on purpose. Whether to increase his frustration or actually try and arouse him... either way, it was working. Starscream deliberately walked slowly so he could see the view for longer. _'What I would do to that aft...'_ Some dredged up dark part of his processor echoed as all sorts of images played through his mind. At least one of them involved a ruler and a hard spanking.    
He was half-way across the hall length when Airachnid managed to heave the box on top of the grand desk, cycling air heavily from the exertion. For once Starscream's systems didn't kick into fury mode when she took it upon herself to use the desk as a seating ledge, leaning over and stretching all her legs out. Oh no, his systems where in a _whole_ other realm of emotion.  
"Yes yes, I know, _get off the desk, Miss Airachnid,_ " she huffed with the usual rolling optics and energon pop in her digits as Starscream approached with a strangely neutral expression. 

"Not quite," he replied with a contemptuous smirk before a servo suddenly struck out and slammed her down on the desk surface. Her barely escaped gasp was overtaken with tiny moans as his claws pressed into her chest armour, scoring into the thin metal while another hand had her servos pinned above her. "Do you _always_ seduce your supervisors, Miss Airachnid?" he asked as the femme beneath him didn't even bother to look shocked, instead opting for wilting optics and a knowing, sultry smile. 

"They're not usually as handsome as you are, _Professor_ Starscream..." A loud moan suddenly slipped from her lips as Starscream's claws moved steadily downwards, the front of her blouse armour cut into thick ribbons and digits gliding across her bare thigh. Starscream growled, this time in lust rather than anger, and lifted his knees onto the surface, straddling Airachnid and lowering himself onto her.

"I'm glad to have inspired you so," he muttered into her audios while the claws at her thigh moved sideways and stroked the thin valve armour underneath her hiked-up skirt, her moans ever increasing. The covering slowly slid retracted and his digits dived into the soaked mesh of her valve, circling the sensitive rim and making her gasps and mewls fill the room. Her back legs spasmed and several ends grazed his wings, sending himself groaning from the pleasure. Grinning, his longest talon slid in deeper, sharp edges grazing her pulsing inner walls and turning her passionate sounds into borderline screams of longing. With a chuckle Starscream pulled the digit back out, wet with her lubrication oil. He pushed himself back up and brought the  claw to his mouth, watching tiny streams of the translucent fluid drip off and onto her frame or the surface beneath. His glossa slid along his lips and stretched out to catch the droplets, sliding along his claw and sucking the sweet oil off. He moaned himself as her flavour spread through his mouth. Underneath him Airachnid could practically feel his arousal thudding against her.    

"You taste good..." he commented in a growl, running a hand along her legs while the other reached under his codpiece. "Let's see if you're as tight as you feel." With a click his own covering slid aside and his energon-pumped spike neared the tempting entrance of her port, the sharp point at the end already leaking transfluid. Airachnid turned her helm down with an impressed look.

"I never knew Seekers could be that big," she observed as her legs spread wider to accommodate him, her back rods still working on Starscream's wings and making him melt as much as she did under his claws. 

"You learn something new every day," he said back with a wink, letting himself drift slowly forward until his spike hit the outer folds of her valve. "What were you in here for again?" Starscream asked breathlessly, one set of claws running between her uncovered chestplates while the other clasped around her free hand. One had looped around his helm and pushed his faceplate closer, and Airachnid's mouth only loosely held the lollipop stick as gasps and moans spilled forth.  

"L-late for... for Sex Ed class," she stuttered, breaking off into an extended moan as Starscream's glossa dragged across her neck. Even when she threw her helm back she could feel his grin and spike rubbing against her. 

"Well, think of this as _Sex Ed extra credit_." He moaned deeply as the most sensitive points were hit head on by her valve contractions pulling him in, before he finally thrust himself fully inside. A slick squish and screams of passion followed his impalement along with his own erotic chorus. Airachnid whimpered encouragement to his every move, and even wailed when he pulled back and returned her naughty smirks. Suddenly he grunted as one of her leg razors scarred his wing. His thrusts were slow now, with her valve seeping fluid all over his spike and the desk surface. Starscream tutted in mock disapproval. 

"Naughty naughty, Miss Airachnid," he growled against her neck, his lips travelling up to meet her's. "Of course proper punishment will have to be dealt out, but for now..." Suddenly he thrust deep and hard inside her, making her glossa loll out and scream a rough gasp. "This will do as a warning." Even as Starscream held back as much as he could, he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. 

So close to blessed overload, so close to release...

"...-out to melt a cog if you don't wake up! Primus, can you even hear me?" When Starscream's optics suddenly snapped open he was met with the sharp point of a drill aimed right at the centre of his helm, held by Knockout who stood scowling over him. He yelped at the both sight and the abrupt end of his dreams, shrinking backwards against his berth. Knockout smirked at his cowering.

"And the dormant beast awakens..." he commented, transforming his hand back to normal while Starscream tried to understand what was happening. One minute he was having the greatest frag of his life, the next he was on the literal edge of death. His optics glanced all around-settling with panic on the raised mound underneath his berth covers.

"Just what _are_ you babbling about, Knockout?" he asked furiously as a servo dived underneath the covers to frantically press at the release of his interface panel, desperately trying to close it over and get rid of the... leftover evidence of his dream. Luckily Knockout's back was turned and when he spun around to answer Starscream, his codpiece clicked back into place.  
"Oh nothing important, just that Megatron was on the verge of turning you into melted plasma while you slept," Knockout answered casually, leaning against the wall while Starscream dragged himself from his berth. "Luckily I offered to come fetch- thought a Scraplet had found its way inside from the sounds you were making..." His wayward comment made Starscream's optics bulge as he shifted his covers off- making sure to not move them from the unfortunate damp spot on his berth surface.  
"Just... night terrors, probably..." he murmured, clicking his claws together nervously. When he saw Knockout peering over his shoulder at his hastily made berth with dangerous curiosity, the panic set in again.

"Well, if you're quite finished _threatening my life_ ," Starscream said with practised bitterness, shoving the red mech aside and making for his quarter's entrance. "Then I do believe we have an angry warlord above us." 

"Point taken," Knockout said dismissively, following Starscream out into the hallway. He didn't think much of the briskness of his pace, nor his sudden outburst of splutters at Airachnid passing by them on their way to the Command Centre.


End file.
